Family Portrait
by LovelyLufia
Summary: My first song fic! Yay! Anyway, have you ever wondered why Numbuh is so angry? Maybe it's because of what happens at home. Kinda like my Cotton Blossum story, not really a sequel, though.


Disclamier: I don't own KND.

Hey folks! This story is kinda like my other story Cotton Blossum (which you should really check out.)It's sad if you're emotional. It's my first song fic, so be easy.

2nd disclaimer: I don't one The Family Portrait song by Pink.

_Some deep shit_

_Lookin' back_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_yeah yeah yeah_

Wally wakes up, and bags can be seen under his eyes from the night before. Forced to stay up from the yelling and screaming and crying. As he walks to his bus stop for school, neighboors stare at him. He's sure the also heard, but he will take no pity or sympathy.

_Mama please stop crying, I can't stand the sound_

_Your pain is painful, and it's tearin' me down_

_I hear glasses breaking, as I sit up in my bed_

_I told God you didn't mean those nasty things you said_

Last night, Dad came home drunk from his job as always. Mom quickly ushered Wally to his room, and he did what he was told. He knew what was going to happen. Mom was tired of Dad coming home like that. Dad would always get abusive when like that. Mom usaully confronts him, and he always blows up at her.

_You fight about money, 'bout me and my brother_

_And this I come home to, this is my shelter_

_It ain't easy, growing up in World War Three, never knowin' what love could be_

_You'll see I don't want love to destroy me, like it has done my family_

The screaming goes on for like it seems forever, and he hears Dad hit Mom. Wally want's to do somethingabout it, but he knows he can't. H loves both his parents, he can't possibly choose a side. Just let them do thier thing, he thinks to himself, they'll go back to loving each other in a little bit. Several mintunes later, Mom comes in and gets Wally.

_Can we work it out, can we be a family_

_I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything_

_Can we work it out, can we be a family_

_I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave_

They exchange harsh words as Mom drags Wally outside to the car. He just stays quiet and gats in the car when told. Mom declares she's leaving, but Dad doesn't think she will. He says she'll be back, like all the time before. Mom gets in, starts the car, and drives off. She tells Wally they're leaving for good this time. Wally recalls her saying that before.

_Daddy please stop yellin', I can't stand the sound_

_Make Mama stop cryin', 'cause I need you around_

_My Mama she loves you, no matter what she says it's true_

_I know that she hurts you, but remeber I love you too_

While driving on the road, Mom tries to talk to Wally about something differnt other than Dad. She says we're running away, far away from Dad. But Wally know's the truth. Mom doesn't want to leave, and also our stuff is back there. Mom's gonna go back, on the excuse of our stuff, but she's going to apologize to Dad instead. They're gonna forget this whole thing happened, until next time.

_I ran away today, ran from the nosie ran away_

_Don't wanna go back to that place, but have no choice no way_

_It ain't easy, growing up in World War Three, never knowin' what love could be_

_You'll see I don't want love to destroy me, like it has done my family_

Mom ends up stopping at a pay phone and says she'll only be a mintune. Wally knows she's calling Dad, saying thier coming to get thier stuff. So Mom turns back, and heads home. Wally doesn't like dealing with this, having to listen to all this. He wishes it will all go away.

_Can we work it out, can we be a family_

_I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything_

_Can we work it out, can we be a family_

_I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave_

They get home and Mom says she's sorry, alot. It's about three in the morning, so Wally goes to bed. He has to get up in four hours. On the mantel, thier family picture catches his eye. They look so happy in the picture. If only it was really like that.

_In our family portrait, we look pretty happy_

_Lets play pretend, act like it comes naturaly_

_I don't wanna have to split the hoildays, I don't want two adresses_

_I don't wanna stepbrther anyways, I don't want my Mom to have to change her last name_

Wally arives at school, and during his first class they call him on the PA. He has to go see the guildence consiler. He notices Wally's abnormal anger behavior and wants to talk about it. Wally blows him off. Wally says no one should know what goes on at home. It's strictly family business.

_In our family portrait, we look pretty happy_

_We look pretty normal, lets go back to that_

_In our family portrait, we look pretty happy_

_Lets play pretend, act like it comes naturaly_

Wally goes home and see most of the house empty. Mom's sitting in the middle of the floor crying. He rushes over and askes what happened. She says that Dad left. He took all his things and left her five bucks. It was just her and Wally from then on. Unless Dad goes to court and fights for him.

_Don't leave Daddy dont leave Daddy dont leave Daddy dont leave_

_Daddy dont leave Daddy dont leave Daddy dont leave_

_You took my shining star_

_Daddy dont leave Daddy dont leave Daddy dont leave_

_Don't leave until I'm old_

Sometimes at night, Wally can hear Mom crying in her room. All alone. Sometimes he goes in and sleeps next her, for comfort. He sometimes cries too. He still loves his Dad, but he's so angry at him for leaving Mom. He wishes he could punch out his lights one good time. Maybe, just maybe, he'll come back one day, and we'll be a happy family. Just like in out family portriat.

_Mama I'll be nicer, I'll be so much better_

_I'll tell my brother, I won't spill the milk at dinner_

_I'll be so much better, I'll do everytning right_

_I'll be your little girl forever, I'll go to sleep at night_

The End

I hoped you liked it. PLease review, flames if nessary. I know my spelling sucks, please don't tell me something I already know. ANd just to make everyonr kinda in the story I atleast out the numbers one through five in here.

-Lufia


End file.
